Monsterous Things
by ElaEnchanted21
Summary: Misao is a criminal and an outlaw of her own people. Waiting for the council to decide what is her fate, she meets the one person who might save her. Nonetheless, it doesn't mean that they have to like each other. While she is spiteful and hard, he is the very opposite. So can they work together or will they tear each other apart before all is said and done?
1. Prolouge: Behind bars

The sun here is thick with a blood like red that clings to everything. It is the kind that paints and ruins colors, and it made me want the blue again.

I could barely see the streets from behind the iron bars of my cage, but I knew what was there. I knew exactly what I would see. However, my attention was caught on the dust filtering through the cracks. The light from the sun turned the white of my kimono into a hideous bright pink. It is the same every day. There is no dawn here, just the same damn blood red.

My eyes scanned my cell, looking for something out of the ordinary. Bits of straw and gravel are strewn about the area. A sheet among more straw serves as my bed, and yet there is only one thing I can think about.

As I lie there mixed among the dirt and gravel, I dream of a world I once knew. One that was not tainted with hideous colors, but one that knew something of night and of day. One that had blue skies that mirrored the oceans, and one that was more home than I could ever imagine.

I could still smell the airs of that world, as if it were here with me now. But I was millions of galaxies away from that one, much to my own dismay. And so I sit here, remembering and dreaming of a day that I will return. Though, my future doesn't look that bright.

My tails fan out behind me, like a trail of snow with small imprints of baby pine cones at the very edges of them. There are five in total, and two identical small white ears lining the top of my head. I can feel them twitch this way and that as I listen for the footsteps of the guards or hear the conversations that they have.

Sometimes I swear that they think I am deft. Like I can't hear what they say about me. Though, I suppose that it gives me something to do as I wait for the council to decide what to do with me.

I am tired even though I am but five hundred and seventy- nine, and as I curl up into a ball on my sheet and straw. I feel a small hopeful smile creep onto my lips. _They hadn't killed me yet. _I thought, as I let the deep abyss engulf me until all that was left was darkness.


	2. Imposing Questions

Misao's POV:

When I dream, I don't see the things that I longed for. All I see are the things that I try to escape from; the memories that haunt me.

Tonight is the memories that lurk in the back of my head, the ones that eat away at my sanity. They make me want to shove a pencil into my cranium; just to stop them from flooding into my façade. This time they are the most vivid. Just as they were when I was young.

I slip into the memory and relive the things that torture me everyday since it happened.

_The air is dusty, but there is a cool breeze blowing through my hair. Bliss happiness fills me up as I watch the types of people swarm around me. I feel loved. The crack of the whip shatters that happiness though. _

_ I look over to where the sound came from, noticing a human women lying on the cold cobblestone street. With each blow of the whip skin is ripped like weak fabric, and liquid crimson spills out from underneath. The color of the sun only intensifies the color, nearly turning it black. White skin looks caked with blood, and as I look over to the side lines for help panic stricken. I notice a face in the distance. The face of her son is filled with tears, but as I look up at her owner. I see the monster staring at the women with a look of pure menace. It was my father. _

I find myself turned to the cracks that give me a way to look out onto the streets, the sun was brightly shining on my face as I slowly propped myself up with my arm. I stretched and curled back up into a ball on my sheet. I start to tune into the low morning hustle of the side streets, only to jump when I hear the main gate open and the sound of a man yelling hits my ears in a painful manner. My ears fall flatly against my head as I grind my teeth together in seething silent fury. _Idiot needs to shut up. _I think, wrapping my tails around my body.

"_COME ON!"_ Screams the voice at an ear splitting manner. "_TAKE ME LIKE A MAN!" _

He is being dragged by two bulky guards as he screams more nonsense. They simply threw him it the cell across from mine and locked the door. He certainly seemed out of place due to the fact that he was wearing a fine suit with a waistcoat and even a pocket watch connected to his pressed trousers and his vest underneath. He seemed to be as irritated as I was, though it was for obvious reasons.

The man was sitting flat on his ass as he glared up at the guards holding swords close to his jugular. "Quiet. I won't hesitate to chop off your head." Warned one of the guards.

I didn't doubt it, though I knew that they would give the man the benefit of the doubt unlike me. They had just thrown me in my cell and not even cared to check my inflicted wounds. They still ached at me. _"OH REALLY?!" _He said with another shout. _"Now what would your boss think about that!?" _His voice came out in a nasty growl as he bent himself closer to the swords held to his neck.

My ears screamed at me as they pressed themselves closer into the untidy curls furled over my scalp and shoulders. _God! _I thought, inwardly grinding my teeth together. _Is there nothing that will make this lunatic __shut up__?!_

I could tell that the guards weren't liking it too much either. With every erratic shriek they cringe slightly. I almost felt bad for them. However, that isn't the reason why I screamed out. I was purely annoyed by the man across from me. "Oi, waist coat!" I started with a bitter taste emerging from the depts of my throat. "Why don't you _shut it _before you make us all _deft?" _

All eyes were turned to me, though I still had my back turned to them. I was now sitting up, my hands balled into tightly wound fists in my lap. Everything in this section of the jail was absolutely silent. No one moved, not one word was spoken. All just gapped at me.

I scoffed in the back of my throat and looked over my shoulder at them. "What? Have you idiots never seen a woman with a backbone?"

More gapping developed from silence, but this time it only lasted for a moment. The door to the man's cell was shut and latched. I noticed immediately that they had none of the electric fences on his like they did on mine.

"Misao! I wonder what would happen if we snapped our fingers?"

They knew what would happen if they did. The guards now holding malice in their smiles were referring to the fact that they were earth Vitreen, which meant that they could bend it however they wanted to. I remember when I had first came here I had bitten one of them. It wasn't very classy but it had been fun. Anyways, they had used their abilities to bend the inside on my hand cuffs to make sharp spikes dig into my skin. I had screamed out, and ever since then I have wanted to rip them all apart with what little energy I had left.

"I wonder what would happen if I shoved my foot up your ass, but hey. I don't do it, now do I?"

I watched them over my shoulder as they merely scoffed at me. _Someday. _I thought, glaring at them from behind my curtain of hair. _Someday I will rip those sneers off of their damn faces. _

One of the guards leaned in closer to where my cell was and grinned at me behind the electric door. "Let's see you get a bit closer, Misao. I wanna see what happens."

"I think I have a better idea. You come in here. Let's see who lasts the longest."

I am staring at the oblivious people on the streets while this conversation is going on. I would love it if he did come in, so that I could rip off something. Nonetheless, I knew it was highly improbable. "Hey, Delliand…. The Doctor has been a bit quiet…"

Delliand scoffed at his coworker. "Who cares!? Besides, we have to go check on prisoner 2559."

I heard their heads turn to me as they left. That only edged me on a little more. See, my ears were so sensitive that they could hear the slightest of movements. It was my asset and my curse. I hated loud areas with a burning passion.

The man across from me moved finally and as I looked over my shoulder, I found him staring at me through the bars. "Misao…." He said after moments of silence. "Why does that name sound familiar…?"

"Maybe because it's my name?"

My voice was bitter, though it had been that way for awhile now. I haven't trusted men for a good amount of time. That at least got him to smile. "You're a bit of a smart alike, aren't you?"

"Hmmm, gee. What gave you that idea?"

"You're speaking English too… You're American?"

"Yes and no. If we're gonna play 20 questions however, I won't tell you shit. It's like another _freaking_ interrogation session."

He was quiet after that, so once again I found myself watching my own people mingle about the streets. When women went out we had to wear masks of foxes and they were customized to the person, though criminals had to wear one that was black with their crime written on the forehead. I knew that they were making mine as I sat here rotting in my cell. It was likely that I would be sold as a sex slave, though there were other possibilities.

I started to doze off a little when I noticed something peculiar. A little male child came up to my cell. "Lady Misao." He said with a smile, his eyes teeming with light. "I have something for you."

A small hand came out from one of the cracks in the wood, clutching a fist sized green apple. Granny smith to be exact, not to mention my favorite. I looked him in the eye and raised one of my eye brows. "I'm fine, thank you for the gesture, child."

He shook his head and held it out a little more. "They starve you. I know they do. They're trying to make you eat the soul energy of those around you. Please take it."

I reluctantly held out my hand as he sat it in my shackle bound hands. "Never be beaten down Lady Misao."

I watched the child leave and turned the apple in my hands. I am sitting cross-legged now, my long tails swishing back and forth as I smile wearily at the apple. _Perhaps there is hope for the new generation of Vitreen. _I thought, my smile growing fonder with each passing thought.

"You have a soft spot for children." Came the voice of the prisoner across from my cell.

A heavy sigh, one with the weight of her people filled into it, came tumbling out of my lungs. I felt a small tear form around my left eye. _"Perhaps." _I whispered, caressing the apple in my small hands.

I heard him shuffle as I thought of a question to ask him. "You're a curious person. The Doctor, wasn't it?"

The Doctor let out a small short laugh crossed his legs. "Yes. And you are Misao…" There was a small pause as he thought. "The children seem to respect you."

"No, not all of them. That child was a rare one."

"Rare? What do you mean?" he said, his voice filled with questions he didn't dare to ask.

I couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness. It wasn't often that people were that considerate, however, I don't want to be questioned. Nonetheless, I answered him without hesitation. "My people don't tolerate criminals."

My ears twitched at the sound of him scoffing. "Don't you mean women?"

The knot in my stomach twisted as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He had struck a nerve. Even so, I plowed through his question. "What planet are you from? You certainly don't smell of anything I've smelt before which, I will note, is hard. Not to mention you have a British accent. You even look human, though so do I when I don't have five tails coming out of my tail bone."

"Why do you hide your face?" He asked, throwing my question into the dirt.

"Oh, I have my reasons, and doesn't it just _eat you_ that I'm not going to say."

I took a huge bite of the apple and grinned at the secure walls around me. _Maybe this time he will leave me in peace. _I thought, laying down over the sheet and taking another bite.

* * *

The Doctor's POV:

Misao is lying on her side and eating away at the apple clutched in her hands. She is a peculiar one but there is a twisted melancholy about her. What happened to her to make her so hard, so unforgiving? I knew that they were treated so poorly but I had no idea that it was this bad.

Time had changed the Vitreen people. They were once a proud race, one that was all too similar to mine. Certain ones could even travel thought dimensions and time, just like the Time Lords did. And judging from the type of cell Misao was in, she could too.

So much was jumbling about my head as I put my head on my makeshift bed, but most of them were directed to Misao. Some time passed and I found myself just watching her. I was mesmerized as she slept.

Her hair was messily strewn over her shoulder, her ears twitching every once an' awhile. It felt myself start to fall asleep and for once I invited it. I let the shapes from underneath my eyelids swirl into the darkness, until I was gone.

* * *

Hello, new fan fic. This is a bit odd… anyways! Thank you for reading. There wasn't that much of the Doctor (unfortunately), but all in good time. He may seem a bit out of character at the moment, but that is not for long. He will be back to his usual self in a bit. I hope you enjoyed it, so please, please, please! Tell me what you thought about this! I WILL take suggestions! You are all amazing! ~ELA


	3. Making a Monster

The Doctor's POV:

The sun stabbed my face as I slowly awoke. I was facing the cell across from mine as my eyes blurrily started to open themselves. A woman with long dark hair was lying on her back as she stared up at the ceiling; her eyes were lit with something odd, something unexplained. But as she sighed, she opened her mouth only to let the voice of an angel spill out from her lips.

"_I never meant to get us in this deep  
I never meant for this to mean a thing  
Oh, I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away_

_I got caught up by the chase_  
_And you got high on every little game_  
_I wish you were the one_  
_Wish you were the one that got away_

_Oh, if I could go back in time_  
_When you only held me in my mind_  
_Just a longing gone without a trace_  
_Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face_  
_I wish you were the one_  
_Wish you were the one that got away."_

Misao slowly closed her eyes and turned over and though I had only seen half of her face, I knew that she was something else entirely. She was too far away to get a good look at her, but nonetheless melancholy was twisted into her. I just laid there staring at her, wanting to get a better look at the woman Misao was. But she was worlds away from me. A woman stuck in the world of her head with a heart made of dented iron.

The bolted doors of the jail swung open as I watched silently the woman across from me. Heavy footsteps and robes dragged over the ground. "Misao." One of the guards sang mockingly. "I have a present for you."

The guard loomed over her cell with a smile of pure menace. In his hands he held five robes with monochrome colors etched over them, but among the clothing were something else that was even more disturbing. There was a fox mask sitting on top of the clothes. It was painted black with gold around the eye holes and mouth. Nonetheless, the thing that was the most unsettling was what was written between the ears. "Prostitution." Was written at the top in Vitreen. Misao was to be sold as a sex slave.

I watched in horror as the guard opened her cell and sat her costume at her feet. "And what was the conclusion?" She asked still facing the road.

"Ten lashings with an ash rod and you, my dear, are going to be sold as a sex slave."

The most ominous and psychotic giggles came from Misao. "Fantastic!" She snarled, turning around and grinning at the guard. "And you guys just love giving me pain, say! How's that boy friend of yours? You know, the one you've been eyeing in the court yard? Oo, or maybe that's a woman…. A very _hairy_ woman?"

Misao wiggled her eye brows and smiled devilishly. The guard let out a growl though and grabbed her by the neck, pushing her against the wall of her cell. Her hands almost immediately went up to where his hand was clutching at her jugular. Her grin only grew wider, however. "Oo, seems I struck a nerve."

"You little Bi~"

The guard was cut off from the man who had put me in this cell. "Let her go. I already have some bidders that are interested." Said Theron.

Misao was dropped onto the floor, but she still laughed breathlessly. "Well, if it isn't father of the year." Said Misao, grinning at Theron with a Cheshire smile.

Behind her bars you would think that she would look helpless and scared, but the look on her face was just the opposite. She was the most confident person in the room.

Misao's POV:

Behind my curtain of hair I was aware of everything that was going on. Every little detail of the situation was looming in the back of head as I processed my current predicament. There was no way that I would get away this time, but I could help at least one person. That was what I had contemplated as I heard the door open. That was why I had tried to make the guard angry, and it was a success.

I had his keys. I could have got out as soon as he left, but there was no way I could make it. Not with my health being so poor and my powers so weak. However, I was surprised that Theron had came to see me.

He had long dark wavy hair that was pulled back with a deep red ribbon, two red and black ears that stuck out among his waves, and eyes of chestnut that sometimes reminded me of blood. Theron was wearing a long kimono made from silk of the Jubarani beetles which had been dyed red and embroidered with gold Vitreen writing; his eight tails swished from underneath.

"Ah, Misao, still the most insolent out of all of our people." Said Theron, glaring down at me like I was the dirt around his feet.

"Yes, hello father. Say, it's the man who made me the monster I am today! So, tell me…. Why didn't you kill me? _Hmmm?_ Am I too hard to part with?"

"Misao, cut the bullshit. We will be back for you in an hour, now get dressed while we are gone."

There was a look in my father's eyes that scared me the most as I sat there, kneeling at his feet. It was the look of triumph. The one that I hated the most, but as he turned to leave I couldn't help but ask one final question. "Theron, tell me something… What makes a monster? Is it pain? Is it suffering? Or perhaps it is being misunderstood? Maybe even seeing something that scared them for life? I want your opinion of the matter. Tickle my fancy; it is the last thing I will ever ask of you.

He didn't say anything; all he did was stalk out like he had done my whole life. "I figured you wouldn't say anything_, Bastard_."

An empty silence settled over the whole jail as I stared at the clothes I was forced to wear. It was then when I reached into my kimono and dug out the keys. I looked up to the man known as the Doctor and smiled slightly. "You have something to look forward to so… this is my parting gift."

I unlocked my cell and walked over to his. "Why are you helping me? You'll get in more trouble, you know that?"

A deep sigh fell out of my lungs and I smiled fondly at him and for the first time I made eye contact with him. I watched as his eyes grew wide and I unlocked his door, letting in swing open with a loud creak. "I'm doing this because this is the last time I will ever be able to help someone in need. I want you to leave this planet and never come back; otherwise you will be hunted down, just like I have."

I looked down at my feet only to sigh once more. I walked back to my cell only to lock myself in. My mask and the weight of what I was to become stared me in the face. "Misao." Came the voice of the Doctor behind me. "What makes a monster is a decision to hate, it's what happens when the world has turned on you and all that is left is bitterness. It's when one wants to destroy instead of create."

"Thanks. Now get out of here." I said scoffing.

But as he ran, something turned inside me. The last element to my defeat. The thing inside me turned and twisted as I picked up the mask and stared at it. _I truly was a monster. _


End file.
